


How it should have ended. (a series of drabbles)

by nrswho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrswho/pseuds/nrswho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time ago there were drabble contests.  These are four different drabbles that fit together to end the series (before it ended) I still enjoy this version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it should have ended. (a series of drabbles)

I

Close your eyes. Take a breath. It will all be over in a minute. The taste is not as bad as he remembers; the toffee flavoring completely overwhelms the flavor. The hard candy taste flows down his throat, and he knows how close he is to the ultimate reward for his troubles.

Infiltrating the castle under this guise was easy, almost too easy. He slips through the shadows almost unseen. His hand grips his wand as he steps through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Stealthily he climbs the stairs and into the seventh year dormitory, He must be quick.

 

II

 

Harry wakes in a cold sweat only to find Ron hovering over him like a mother hen. The wand gripped tightly in his hand. A million questions race through his mind as Harry stares at the face of his best friend. “What are you--?”

A silent scream passes from his lips, as Harry is struck down mid-sentence. A jolt of bright green light flashes across the room. Harry hits the floor with a thud, dead weight on the marble floor.

The hour is almost up, and he knows if he doesn’t leave now, he won’t make it out alive.

 

III

 

The transformation has begun, the familiar pain of body distortions racks his body, but it does little to slow him down. He races down the stairs and towards the door, any door out of this God Forsaken castle.

A sudden thought slams home, “I’m not getting out of here alive.” But as he steps from the large oak doors the thought is erased in a moment of all encompassing freedom.

Still running, his Ron façade fading into bleach white skin and bone, he’s almost to Hogsmeade. If he can just make it there, he’ll be free to apparate far away. 

IV

 

Two more steps and he’ll cross that barrier. Now it’s one more. His mouth forms the words to transport him home, but before he can speak them, another voice breaks into his reverie. “Avada Kedavra” A familiar light of neon green flashes across the midnight sky.

There is an instant of immense pain and then nothing. No feather light feeling of being devoid of body, no recognition of anything. He just ceases to be. Severus steps from the shadows, his body shaking. A single tear slides down his sallow cheek, and his breath catches in his throat. War is ugly.


End file.
